Hexed
by bluegoose74
Summary: This is the sequel to Cursed! The wedding has taken place and life goes on.
1. The Wedding

(A/N: Hey, for once we may actually make our deadline! This must be a first! laughs Most of the important stuffs at the bottom, but I do have one thing to point out here. If you have not read Cursed, go do that. If you opt not to this story isn't going to make much sense.)

**Chapter One**

Harry sighed and straitened his tie. Today was _the_ day, the big one. Where _his_ life would end and he would start _their_ life, together. Beside him Ron fidgeted anxiously with his tux.

"Relax, would you, you'd think you were getting married instead of me!" Harry snapped at the red head.

"Sorry, Harry." Ron apologized, "I'm as nervous as you are. Just think, after this you'll really be part of the family."

"I'm not already?" Harry put a falsely shocked look on his face.

"Of course you are!" Ron looked horrified and Harry nearly went down laughing.

"Don't ruin your tux before the wedding Potter!" A blonde head appeared through the door. "Are you two ready, the preacher says it's time to go."

The two couples had decided on a joint muggle wedding, for the sake of Hermione's parents, to be followed with a formal bonding ceremony, two weeks later. They had found a large old fashioned cathedral style church that the two girls had immediately fallen in love with and insisted they book. The preacher was from the church Hermione's parents attended, and Harry could have sworn half the population of Great Britain was there to witness the event.

All in all it was going to be trying day, but there would be no putting it off. Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, he grabbed Ron and dragged him into the sanctuary of the huge church.

"Why are you nervous, exactly?" Draco asked the red head.

"I don't know, okay! I just am!"

"When he gets married, remind me to sedate him." Harry murmured to Draco with a look at his friend.

"Why, so he can answer Iaaaahhhhuuuhhh doooouuuuuhhhh?" Draco grinned and Harry did his best to hold in the laugh that was trying to escape.

"I'm not going to drug him that much." Harry admonished the older boy before taking his place near the altar, Draco on his right, Ron on his left.

Looking at the people that filled the church, he saw Neville and several of their other class mates that had been invited to the wedding.

"Nervous, Draco?" A cultured voice asked from behind the three. When Harry turned he saw Blaise Zabini, Draco's best man.

"Not at all; have you been preening all this time?" Draco asked Blaise jokingly.

"Of course," Blaise smiled and took his place on Ron's left.

Harry started to ask why Blaise was at the end, rather than next to Draco, but was stopped when the music changed and the wedding party began walking down the isle. First came Luna and a dark headed girl who used to attend Muggle School with Hermione, the two were the maids of honor, following them was Fred and George, the ring bearers. Every one in the church had a little bit of a laugh when, half way down the isle the twins stopped and traded rings, acting confused; beside Harry, Ron groaned.

When the four took their places at the front, the music once again changed to 'here comes the bride.' A pair of girls, one six the other eight and both blonde appeared, each holding a basket of flower petals. The two were cousins of Hermione's and absolutely adorable in their pale green dresses. Harry quickly averted his eyes as Hermione and Ginny both stepped into the door way. He took a moment to notice how beautiful Hermione was before he locked his eyes on Ginny.

Ginny's flaming red hair was a stark contrast to her white gown making her, if possible, even more beautiful. Her normally pale skin looked creamy and her eyes bright. She was, to sum it all up, the most gorgeous woman Harry had ever, or would ever, see in his life. Somewhere in the church two babies giggled.

H

Harry couldn't remember much of what happened after that until he got to the reception, though he did vaguely recall Ginny nudging him so he'd say I do. He looked around the crowded room for his wife, she had gone to check on Ron, who had passed out somewhere around "you may kiss the bride."

Molly was somewhere with the twins, Draco was dancing with Hermione, no was screaming in pain or fear. There was no one here intending to kill someone. For this moment at least, Harry realized, all was at peace in his world.

(Okay, so it's short, just something to get started with. **Important stuff:** I told you there was some coming, did I not? First off, I know slow updates get annoying, but we're asking you, once again, to _please_ be patient with us. Tailer is trying to get sleep penciled in somewhere right now, and I'm working on a HUGE Hamlet project for English (which I HATE). By the way, does anyone know any important quotes from act 1? Please be patient, _**please! **_Cheers! –Becky)


	2. The Honeymoon

It was cold

It was cold. Ginny could feel the goosebumps rising up on her skin and covering her entire body; she shivered a bit and tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms. All of the sudden Dumbledore appeared in front of her.

"Professor?" She said, she could see her breath and she didn't understand why it was so cold.

"My dear Ginerva. You have so much power that you don't know about." He said with that beautiful twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I know what you're talking about," Ginny said, very confused.

"Ah, maybe not now but you will. I have not come to tell you that though, but I have come to tell you something." Dumbledore said.

"Where exactly are we and what have you come to tell me?" Ginny said getting more confused by the moment.

"When the time comes you will know where we are. I have come to tell you that there is a prophesy and you must see that it is being followed." He said

Ginny was very concerned as to why Dumbledore was being as mysterious as he was being. It intrigued her as much as it frightened her. "Prophesy sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes then went blank almost and he was no longer holding eye contact with Ginny  
"Evil becomes good, friend to foe retold.  
Into fathoms cast your fears untold  
In the bands of your love your heart lies in folds  
The next Evil will take you by surprise  
And be your demise  
Or shall the former enemies come together  
For if they learn to accept all could be saved  
One old life for a new  
A leader peacefully passed and lead to a new  
The new moon shines bright as  
The Grim comes to power and it falls in the hands of the Flower  
One shall suffer while the other glowers  
The Bloodless death is sure to come  
'Les he be soothed  
There shall be one of two"

Ginny sat up in her bed abruptly; she realized that she was in a cold sweat. She looked about her room and it was just the same as it had been the night before, she looked over to her amazing husband who was definitely still passed out. Ginny wasn't sure what the dream she had just had meant at all, but she pulled out her journal and wrote down what the prophesy had said anyways. She laid back down for a minute but it wasn't long before Ginny finally realized there was no way she could go back to sleep. So she got up and went into the mini kitchen they had in their condo they had split with Draco and Hermione, they were only staying there a few days though because they were all anxious to get back to Lily and James. Ginny grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk Harry had insisted on getting, which she was now happy about and poured herself a glass. No one else was up yet, she guessed Draco and Hermione had had as exciting of a night as she and Harry had. She just as quietly at the small island thinking about how different things were now than they had been six months ago. Sirius is free, Lucius Malfoy turned out to be ruler of all evil, his soul got sucked out, his son just got married to her best friend. Tom Riddle, the one who everyone thought of as the dark lord is probably sitting in a jail cell in Azkaban very confused awaiting his trial date. She now had two beautiful babies with her amazing new husband. Ginny couldn't think of a time when things were more perfect than this.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening then closing. She looked over to see Draco Malfoy clad in nothing but plaid pajama pants coming out of the room he and Hermione had claimed last night.

"Oh… good morning." He greeted her. "I didn't think anyone was up yet."

"Good morning. Chocolate milk?" Ginny offered.

"Sure." He replied.

"So why are you up this early?" Ginny inquired as she poured Draco a glass of chocolate milk.

"Early riser I guess." Draco shrugged. "I could be asking you the same."

"Bad dream." Ginny said simply.

"I see. You think everyone would enjoy scrambled eggs for breakfast?" He asked sipping on his milk.

"Yes that sounds great, and Harry will eat anything." Ginny replied as she watched Draco pull eggs out of the mini fridge. "Do you want some help with that?"

"No I've got this covered." Draco reassured her,

"Well since your making breakfast I'll go wake Harry up because there's no way he'll get up on his own before 3 pm." And with that Ginny went back into she and Harry's bedroom.

Draco chuckled as he began making eggs for everyone. If you had told him a year ago he would be making scrambled eggs for Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Weasley and Draco's own wife Hermione Granger on their Honeymoon he probably would have punched you in the face right then and there, yet here he was doing just that. The sound of a door opening and closing distracted Draco from his train of thought and he turned to see who it was. He saw Hermione, her silky curls all disheveled, she looked completely out of it. He thought to himself he had never seen anything more beautiful because now she was _his_ Hermione and no one could ever take her from him. His father couldn't and the dark lord couldn't.

"Morning sunshine." He said as he walked over, picked her up and swung her in a circle before kissing her sweetly.

"Wow, what has you up and bright?" She asked, Draco could tell she was still not fully awake which was surprising for her since it was almost 10 am.

"I wanted to make breakfast for my wife and friends." Draco said while staring into her eyes. "Which I have to get back to." And with that he went back over to the stove to finish the eggs,

"I love you." Hermione said as she watched him cook.

"I love you too," He said as he set the plate down in front of her. He then made a plate for himself and sat down beside her to eat. Harry and Ginny soon had joined them. All of them seemed to be thinking the same 'Could life get more perfect?' 


	3. The Strings Are Tied

In the weeks that followed the newly weds' return from their honey moon, things seemed to calm down

In the weeks that followed the newly weds' return from their honey moon, things seemed to calm down. Harry and Ginny moved into their new house in a small town not far from Ottery St. Catchpole where the Burrow was located. After many hours of deliberation, Draco and Hermione purchased a nice four bedroom three houses down.

Harry and Ginny were ecstatic.

Neville was around a lot and could often be found baby sitting the twins while Harry put furniture together and Ginny, with her hands on her hips, told him exactly how to do it. In the evenings the friends would sit together and discuss the future.

Ginny was headed back to school in September to finish her seventh year and was planning to go on and become a healer. Harry would stay home and take care of the twins, or allow Molly to baby sit for a few hours while he helped Hermione in the small bookshop she had opened. Draco had no plans, he told them, and would smile indulgently and grab the nearest twin whenever someone would try to get it out of him.

One day Ginny popped out of the fire after a visit to the burrow and was rambling on so fast Harry had to give her a calming draught before he could understand her. Apparently after several months of dating, Ron was thinking about talking to Mr. Lovegood about his daughter's hand in marriage. Molly had gotten wind of it and was all a twitter with happiness. Harry suspected she had already begun making plans and putting together the guest list.

It seemed like no time before Harry stood on platform nine and three quarters, holding Lily in one arm and pulling Ginny's trunk with the other. Everyone stared as they walked by, James still squalling because Lily had pulled his hair in the car. Nothing Ginny did would calm him down and she eventually had to hand him over to Molly.

"Don't let Lily have anymore chocolate, it made her sick last time." Harry gave Ginny a sheepish look and tucked the candy into his pocket.

"Say goodbye to your silly mommy, Lily. She has to go back to school now and when she's gone daddy will give you more of his chocolate bar." Harry whispered the last part just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Don't you even dare, Harry James Potter. You spoil her to death." Ginny gave them both a kiss and took James from Molly for a moment before handing him back and giving her parents a hug.

"I spoil them both to death, its my job." Harry dropped the cheerful smile and looked his small wife over carefully. "Be careful this year. Me and Ron aren't going to be there if you get into trouble."

"I can take care of myself." She looked ready to smack him.

"I know, but my second year keeps playing itself over in my head. I keep wondering what would have happened if I hadn't gone after you. I can't lose you Ginny, not now."

"You're not going to lose me, I promise, and I'll be careful. If I get into trouble, I'll owl Fred and George. They spend most of their time at their store in Hogsmeade now, so they're right there if I need them. There really is no need to worry about me, it's you I'm concerned about." Harry opened his mouth to reassure her, but in that moment the whistle blew and all the students remaining on the platform rushed to get on board the train. Harry kissed Ginny one last before she grabbed her trunk and joined the chaos. He waved at her as the doors closed and the train sped away from the station.

Sighing, Harry turned to head back out into Muggle King's Cross. As he, Molly, and Arthur walked to the car he wondered what he wouldn't give to be on that train at that very moment, headed toward Hogwarts and adventures untold. 'Yes,' he thought, 'What I wouldn't give.'

HP

"Molly!" Harry's panicked voice echoed through the burrow. His head continued to shout from the fireplace until the red headed witch made it into the sitting room.

"What is the meaning of this?" She stood with her hands on her hips glaring down at the black haired head sitting in her fireplace.

"You've got to help me." If Harry could have thrown himself at the motherly woman, he would have.

"Help you with what?"

"Lily is throwing up and nothing I give her will make it stop. James keeps blowing things up like balloons, the dishes are doing a tap dance in the kitchen and all the furniture keeps talking. I tried to call Hermione, but she's at the bookshop and Draco just laughed when I asked him for help and then hung up."

Molly shook her head, "Step back, I'm coming through."

The moment Harry's head was out of the floo, his ears were immediately assaulted with the sound of a very bad opera coming from the bathroom. Reassessing the situation, Harry noticed that Lily was still in the play pin where he had left her, vomit covering every thing in it. The dishes were still tap dancing, though they had switched to the horrid tune coming from the bathroom. Various pieces of furniture were still locked in conversation and James was no longer in his play pin. The boy had somehow escaped.

Harry left Molly with Lily and headed to the bathroom in the hopes of canceling whatever spell James had managed.

An hour later both the twins were asleep and the house put back together. Molly was checking on the twins one last time before she headed home to finish here housework.

"I take it this is something we are not telling Ginny?" Molly asked as she prepared to floo.

"No, she would kill me." Harry hugged her and fell into an armchair as she disappeared into the flames.

HP

The Great Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall appeared with the new first years in tow. Ginny smiled at a few of the nervous faces as they filed past.

Everything seemed so surreal to her and she sat, drinking everything in, hardly able to believe that she would never again sit through a Hogwarts welcoming feast. That this was it hit her hard and she smiled sadly as another first year joined the Gryffindor table. She used to be like them, so amazed and hopeful. One day they would understand.

The sorting went by quickly, and the headmasters 'few words' were amusing as ever.

When the food appeared, Ginny filled her plate, and then turned as if to say something, catching herself when she realized that that someone wasn't sitting beside her. He was miles away taking care of two babies and waiting for the first Hogsmeade weekend to roll around so he could see his wife. The only member of their group remaining at Hogwarts was Luna, and she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her housemates.

Life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never seemed so bleak for Ginny Weasley.

She sat respectfully when the headmaster stood for his start of school announcements.

"I would like to begin this school year with first welcoming all the students, new and old to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused for the cheering, "Next, to introduce our new defense teacher, Professor Riddle, may he teach you well…"

The rest of Dumbledore's speech went unheard by the youngest Weasley. She knew the man had been familiar to her somehow, but had put it from her mind.

Voldemort had come to teach at Hogwarts.

"Isn't he handsome?" A girl asked from her right, and Ginny recognized her to be one of the sixth years. Several others answered in the affirmative and Ginny found herself wondering just what kind of year they were all in for.

(AN: Okay, so this is probably the most horrid thing I've ever written… okay, I take that back, no it's not, but it's up there. I think I'm in a creative slump ten times worse than the worst writer's block on the planet. I need inspiration bad.)


End file.
